


The hot pink tutu warrior

by TheSkyeQuakes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Captain Hill - Freeform, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid - Freeform, Maria Hill POV, Motherhood, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyeQuakes/pseuds/TheSkyeQuakes
Summary: "She has grown so much, it's hard to believe how little she used to be"
Relationships: Maria Hill/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 50





	The hot pink tutu warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> I do not own any of this characters.  
> English isn't my first language so it is most likely you will find a couple of mistakes, feel free to let me know it!  
> I saw a list of baby/pregnancy prompts in tumblr and I wanted to try something I've had in my mind.

It was almost 4 o'clock and she was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago, but as usual: dammed work came in her way.

It would usually take Maria around 20 minutes to get there, but since she was already late, she took advantage of her skills and… well, she made it there in only 12 minutes. 

She ran, faster than what those heels could let her, but she finally was there. Then she walked through the people, quickly trying to find the blonde head she was looking for. Of course, he was in the front row with a seat next to him saved for her.

"I thought you were gonna miss it" he exclaimed as soon as Maria sat down. 

The lights were already out, the audience quiet and the most childish song was starting to play as the first line of little humans were coming to the stage.

"I'd never do it"

And there she was: fourth in the line, the shortest one with blonde hair tied up in two little pigtails and a hot pink tutu as bigger as the smile in her tiny face. Ella Grace Hill.

Maria Hill and Steve Rogers had come to watch her daughter's first ballet recital. 

"She has grown so much, it's hard to believe how little she used to be" Maria whispered with her voice strained.

"It's because Ellie is a warrior, just like her mom" Steve reassured her by grabbing her hand and squeezing it firmly. 

Little Ellie —as everybody called her— has gotten her nickname for more than being the youngest and littlest member of the family. 

She was a preemie, born to soon at only 29 weeks. 

Her birth had been one of the most dangerous and scariest situations both her parents had to encounter: for Maria reliving the tragic memory of her mom dying at her own birth—although she did not remember it, her father made sure that she would never forget it. And for Steve not knowing if her wife and daughter would survive this.

Against their parents’ wishes, an emergency c-section brought her to this world. It was too soon. Too dangerous. But the lives of Ellie and Maria were at risk: Steve could have lost both that night. 

But it not ended there, it was just the beginning of a long and hard fight. Maria will never forget the sight of the littlest baby she had ever seen covered in wires, tubes and noisy machines all over the place. 

So fragile. 

Her daughter. 

The tiniest little human, not even a day-old fighting for her life.

Her daughter. Ellie.

The diagnosis was terrible. The days were long but the nights longer, toughest, endless. The fear of losing her without having the chance to hold her. The fear of calling her “my daughter” because she wasn't sure if Ellie was hers. Theirs. 

So many days passed by, so many emotions, so many moments where everything seemed lost. 

Maria Hill hadn’t felt that powerless in her entire life. She was used to be fierce, brave, unstoppable, fearless… hard. Always ready to defend or to attack if needed, to give orders, to plan, oh, how great she was to scold. But all the training in the world wouldn't ever prepared her for this —that was her baby, her own child lying there alone and defenseless. What was she supposed to do? 

Wait. That was all she could do. 

Fucking wait. 

Quietly collapse every time she watched how the little lungs of her daughter were losing the battle. 

Sob quietly as her little baby battled every milestone that was supposed to be granted when you are a full-term baby. But that wasn’t the case of her little Ellie. 

She had failed Ellie. Her body had failed herself and to her own baby. To cake care, to protect: that was a mother’s job. And she had failed to that very own task. What in Earth was she thinking when she thought that she could be a mother? She could protect the city, the country oh damn it, even the world… but she had failed to her own daughter. She was no mother. 

She had ruined the life of her daughter, when she wasn’t even born.

Just how Maria had ruined her mother’s life when she wasn’t even born yet.

“Ah irony, you are one sick bitch” she let out as she watched Ellie through the glass.

“It’s not your fault” a hand squeezed her shoulder.

Maria turned, even when she didn’t have to, because she knew whose hand was that, and that voice too. It was Steve’s.

“It was my body the one who couldn’t hold it anymore” 

Steve looked at Maria. He saw those pronounced dark circles under her sad gaze, that was the only physical mark that showed the terror she was living: tiredness, concern, fear. Pain. It hurt his heart to see her like that.

“But it wasn’t your—” he tried again.

“It was!” she exploded. “It was my fault Steve, it was… I should have… I should’ve—”

“It wasn’t. You did what you could, since the moment you knew about her existence, you did not other thing but protect her. I had never seen you like when you were pregnant. You were cautious with work, you ate healthy, rested, slept the average amount of time” he huffed. “Oh hell, you even stopped drinking coffee even if it was the most difficult task you ever encounter”

Steve swears that a small smile appeared on Maria's face.

“That little girl there —our daughter.” He pointed through the glass. “She’s so lucky to have you as her mother.”

“Oh, for fucks sake Steve, I’m not a mother, you can’t be one when all you do is harm your own child”

“Listen to me” he took her by the shoulders and said firmly. “Ella Grace Hill is the luckiest baby girl in the world because she has Maria Hill as her mother. The bravest, toughest and most stubborn woman that ever existed, who would never stop fighting for her daughter, who would always protect her and support her no matter what. And you want to know how I know that?”

“How?”

“Because I married that woman.”

She scoffed. 

“You are such an idiot” she hit him in the chest.

“Oh, you know what? Maybe you’re right after all and she’s isn’t the luckiest, maybe I am, because I have you both.”

Maria rolled her eyes.

“Seriously Steve you are—”

“The luckiest? Say it.” He interrupted.

She let out a loud sigh. 

“Trust me Maria, she will get through this.” Steve continued.

“How are you so sure?”

“Because she's your daughter…”

“She's yours too just so you know" Maria snorted.

“Oh, shut up. Let me finish. She’s strong and won't stop fighting, because she’s a warrior just as her mom. And God help us, because having two Hill women in the same planet? Damn. She’s gonna wreak havoc, just wait for it”

* * *

And so it was. Four and a half years later, they are sitting side by side: watching their little warrior dance around with her hot pink tutu. That tiny 1lb 9oz and 13 inches preemie that no one knew if she would ever make it, was now standing in a scenario dancing and jumping in her little toes. That fragile baby who once had her little face cover by tubes of oxygen, now had her face covered with the happiest and most beautiful smile. 

Who would've thought that one day Maria Hill —former deputy of S.H.I.E.L.D. would be sitting down in a ballet recital? Nobody. Even though if she ever had a kid, most people would have thought that this kid would be living the military life: strict rules, hard trainings, knowing how to shoot before even walking…  
But not, this kid was Maria's damnation.

If Ellie would ever ask her for a pony, Maria would buy her the entire farm. And Steve? Oh, he would build it nail by nail.  
That’s why when Ellie showed interest and asked her parents if she could attend the ballet classes of her school, there was no way for them —nor they had the heart– to say no to her.

* * *

“Mommy!! Daddy!!” the kid ran towards them, with her arms wide open.

They could see that hot pink tutu from anywhere.

Little Ellie —nor those strangers who looked at them weirdly— would never understand what hid behind the tears that fell off the cheeks of Maria Hill and Steve Rogers.

“You liked me?” Ellie asked as she hugged them by the legs.

“Oh baby, you were perfect!” Maria answered while lifting Ellie and hugging her.

“Mommy, I’m not a baby anymore, I’m grown!”

Steve grinned at Maria.

“Of course you are” Maria said while she smiled and kissed her forever-baby-warrior in the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
